Bittersweet Distraction
by galaxy blue
Summary: The first fan fic I've ever posted! HGSS, set in Hermione's final year - Hermione is preparing for the NEWTS before any more drama can take over her year... but this time it's her own drama that causes a bittersweet distraction.
1. A New Term

A/N: Hey guys, if you're reading this I've finally put my first ff on the net! I kinda know where I'm going with it, but I've pretty much written the first 8 chaps and have heaps of notes down…. So prod me if I'm not updating…. Or leave me a comment! 

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own JKR or Harry Potter… or I wouldn't be posting this here…. I'd be swimming in my extravagant pool…

Bittersweet Distraction Chapter 1

Hermione walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten to find the usual squabble of Hogwarts students rushing to board the train. There were groups of first years and their parents scattered throughout the crowd – their mothers asking them if they had everything and ensuring them that they would make lots of friends. Looking around, she saw some familiar faces, and made her way to the nearest empty compartment to dump her things before they were all full.

Stepping back onto the platform, Hermione caught sight of a family, all with flaming red hair, falling over their bags and clearly becoming very frustrated. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd to help them, saying hello to Mr and Mrs Weasley and picking up a snowy owl rolling away in it's cage.

"Oh thanks Hermione" Muttered Harry Potter as Hermione picked up one of Ginny's bags and carried it and Hedwig to the empty compartment.

"Oh yeah, _Thanks a lot Hermione_", added Ron – getting lost under his bags.

"Ron, just leave some here – I can look after them until you get back, it won't hurt you to do two trips" explained Mrs Weasley.

"No need mum – I can just use magic now – I am of legal age." Ron put down his bags and swished his wand "_Wingardium Leviosa_", he chanted a little too loudly, hoping all the first years would be highly impressed with his undeniable skill.

Draco Malfoy walked past with a smirk on his face "Nice trick Weasel, can you pull a rabbit out of a hat yet?" Malfoy took the end of Ron's wand and turned it away – sending all the hovering suitcases tumbling down on a group of second years catching up on their holiday gossip.

"That's enough!" Cried Mrs Weasley "Ronald – just carry them won't you?"

"Mum! It was Malfoy – he… he…"

"You were the one showing off in the first place," added Ginny as she came back to pick up all her things that were strewn over the platform.

Ron picked up his own case and went off to the train in a huff.

"See you at Christmas Ronnikins" he heard his mother chant as he walked away. He looked over and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickering at her remark – his ears went as red as his hair.

Hermione passed Ron as he got onto the train and went to say goodbye to the Weasley's. She hadn't seen them much over the summer. She had been fretting about her NEWTS and spent the majority of her holidays preparing. Ron and Harry had thought she was mad, but she wanted to make a good impression on her teachers – as she always did, and be ready in case something distracted her. On top of all that pressure, she had to decide what career she wanted, which exam marks she needed to pursue it, and had Head Girl duties to perform. Hermione felt this was all coming up too fast for her, but looking at Ron and Harry, who were still unable to follow the study timetables Hermione made up for them each year, she felt that maybe she was more than ready for the next chapter in her life.


	2. Start Of Term Feast

Chapter 2

The feast in the great hall to celebrate the new school year was no different to any other – a horde of frightened first years needed to be sorted, the headmaster stood and said a few words, and each student and staff member in the hall ate to their heart's content.

"Where do you think Snape is tonight?" Ron asked Harry across the table.

"Oh really Ronald, we haven't even started classes yet and you're already suspicious of him?" laughed Hermione,

"C'mon Hermione the man's evil! You know it and I know it!" Demanded Ron.

"And yet he hasn't even done anything to give you that impression,"

"He doesn't need to – it's just a natural instinct of mine to know when someone can't be trusted"

"Oh yeah, so you knew who Scabbers really was all along?"

"Guys – will you give it a rest!" Ordered Harry "Ron, it doesn't matter if Snape isn't here – personally I'd take it as a compliment"

"Yeah well at least you can distinguish his disappearance as a good thing" muttered Ron under his breath. As if just on time, Severus Snape walked in a side door and sat at the staff table – looking over the Slytherin table, and glancing at the other three house tables in disgust. Luckily, dessert had started, so Ron was occupied for the time being, and Hermione took her chance to peek over at Snape – secretly thanking him for her victory.

Even after his dessert, Ron had appeared to go quiet, so Hermione left him and Harry to help the first years find their way around the castle. This year didn't seem like it would be any different to the years beforehand. The sorting and feast still went the same way, the houses were already in competition with each other for the house cup, quidditch was still the main topic for conversation, and Ron and Harry still detested Snape's existence, and not surprisingly, he theirs. Yep, Hermione was sure that this year would be much the same as every year had been since she'd discovered she was a witch, except, perhaps she anticipated that there wouldn't be so much drama to disrupt her from her NEWTS. How very wrong she was.


	3. Potions Class

Chapter 3

"For god's sake – it's the first day of class and you're already late!" Hermione called to Ron and Harry as they ran down into the dungeon corridor.

"Look, we're used to sleeping in! Give us a week to get used to waking up early again!" answered Ron defensively.

"Well a week of risking being late for potions should put your mind at ease." Hermione laughed. "Or any class for that matter – McGonagall will give you lectures about taking this year seriously".

"Why would we need them Hermione? We hear it everyday from you." Replied Harry.

"Hahaha good one Harry!" Added Ron.

Professor Snape came sweeping down the corridors and opened the door to his potions classroom, allowing the students to file in silently behind him. As she had the night before, Hermione secretly thanked Snape for his timing, otherwise she may have said something she would regret later.

"Last year's advanced potions should have shown you how much you must strain yourselves, let alone taking potions at NEWT level, and seeing as you all managed to pass, I have no hesitation in gruelling you to the ground with this year's workload. Especially if you don't stay up to scratch." Snape glared at Harry and Ron. "some," Snape continued, his eyes now landing on the Slytherins, "will not have trouble, but be warned that I do not give second chances."

Ron glanced at Harry across the room and gulped. The students all set to work on the day's potion carefully, especially Hermione, who knew that one mistake could cost her a much needed NEWT.

Not even ten minutes into class…

"Hermione." Whispered Ron, "How big should I cut these…"

"Granger! Stop helping Weasley! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped. Hermione didn't answer back, she knew it was best.

"I was just wondering how these should be cut!" Answered Ron. Hermione and Harry cringed.

"Weasley! Another 20 points from Gryffindor! The instructions are on the board and if you can't understand them or follow them appropriately I don't see why you bothered signing up for this class." Hermione could almost see the steam coming from Snape's ears as he gave Ron a famous death stare.

"Well that makes two of us." Replied Ron, getting up from his seat. He walked across the classroom and stood by the door. "Harry, 'Mione, you coming?"

"No, we're not Ronald" Replied Hermione blatantly. Harry motioned for Ron to leave as Snape stated.

"If that foot goes out the door Weasley, you will not be coming back into it at any time this year."

"Suits me". Ron walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

Hermione shook her head and continued working. Ron would be dealt with later, but in the meantime, she had a potion to perfect. It appeared the rest of the class also had the sense to move on… they'd all heard what Snape had said, Ron was just the one who didn't take it in.

------------------

At the end of potions class, Hermione hung back as everybody left the dungeon and walked up to Snape's desk to hand in her potion sample and ask him what extra study and research she could do to put her ahead in the class. She hadn't expected Snape to give her any hints, he didn't exactly praise her but just called her a 'know-it-all' in normal circumstances. She approached the desk.

"Here's my sample professor, and I was wondering if…"

"Granger, I have no time for your boyfriend Weasley. I will not give you his homework. He is not coming back to this class. I will not teach him, nor will you tutor him."

"He, he's not my boyfriend…"

"I don't have time Granger. Get out of my dungeon before I dismiss you from my class as well."

This was too much for Hermione.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I WANTED TO ASK YOU FOR EXTRA ASSESSMENTS SO I COULD KEEP AHEAD IN YOUR CLASS! I COULD NOT CARE LESS WHETHER RON COMES HERE FOR LESSONS – IT'S HIS LOSS, IT'S HIS LIFE!" Hermione stopped abruptly, realising what she'd just done. Professor Snape sneered at her in shock.

"Get. Out."

Hermione walked quietly out of the classroom infuriated, yet embarrassed, at her outburst. She left the dungeons, as Snape zoned off and stared into space. Granger had just shown she was an individual, interested in more than Potter and his fan club.


	4. Permission Notice

Chapter 4

The story of Ron walking out of class had spread through the school faster than the mud that came in on students' shoes in winter, although Filch wasn't quite as angry, as the floors were still clean. There were two stories circulating. One obviously from the Slytherins, that Professor Snape had disarmed Ron out the door onto his ass, and the other from the Gryffindors, or rather Ron, in which he had deliberately made his potion explode as Snape leaned over it, before strolling out the door and locking it behind him by victoriously screaming 'Alohamora!' The first years were extremely impressed, however it was clear to the older students that a NEWT student should know a more effective spell. Naturally, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were left to make up their own mind on which story was most believable.

Ron felt the real hero as the young student's asked him to tell them the story over and over, some of them had not even had any of Snape's classes yet, but still looked on in awe as Ron 'recalled' his triumph over the Potions Master.

"Seriously Ron, that was silly." Said Hermione, "The fact that you got up and walked out of potions was bad enough, let alone that you're lying about what REALLY happened."

"But did you see Snape's face! He didn't know what to think!" answered Ron.

"Nah mate, I think he was trying to decided which curse to use," piped up Seamus.

"The point is…" said Ron, "that I don't have to do potions for the semester! No more cold, dank dungeons for this Weasley! And now I have a spare class!" Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, you know Professor McGonagall will give you another class in it's place?" Hermione answered.

In fact, Ron was now signed up for Herbology, it being one of the only classes with a space left. Ron was not happy. However Neville was over the moon.

"Ron, you can work with me if you'd like, this is great! None of my other friends did Herbology!"

"Yeah, great Neville." Mumbled Ron.

----------------------------

The first week of school was soon over, and most of the students were enjoying the sun, and hanging by the Great Lake. But not Hermione. Not when there was work to be done. In her opinion, it was better to get ahead (or even further ahead), while life was quiet, because no doubt something would happen eventually, it always had. Yes, her own experience told her this was a good idea. Sure, Harry and Ron still thought he was crazy, but she was used to it at this point in her life. She had at least compromised, and studied under a tree by the lake for a while, but there were too many distractions and she needed books from the library anyway.

As she walked through the corridor to the library, and stood by the student board to check the house point's tally, she heard footsteps swiftly coming up behind her. Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger," he started as he reached her, Hermione prepared herself for a snide remark, but was shocked when he handed her some sheets of parchment.

"What's this?"

"You requested notes for advanced study…" Snape replied.

"Oh, thank you Professor." She squeaked in shock.

"Oh, and a note for use of the restricted section when you reach part three" Snape added, handing her another, smaller, piece of parchment quickly, before walking away abruptly.

'Well, that was random' thought Hermione, as she smiled to herself, looking at Snape's signature on the permission notice. This roughly written text gave her all she could have hoped for. She couldn't wait until part three to use the restricted section.

Ron and Harry only got more frustrated as the weekend went by, as Hermione would not pull her head out of an old large book with a thick, heavy cover.

"Hermione, I know you like reading, but this is ridiculous!" sighed Ron as he and Harry played exploding snap in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I'd be able to read quicker if those cards stopped exploding" replied Hermione half heartedly,

"In which case, you'd go and get an older, bigger book the second you'd finished that one" added Harry. "Seriously Hermione, put it down – let's go see Hagrid or something. Take a break." Hermione put the book down,

"Not a bad idea actually, my eyes are getting tired – I need some fresh air… Hurry up Ron, let's go!"

"Oh sure, the second Harry makes a suggestion it's a good one," Ron answered as Hermione closed the book and took it back up to her dormitory.


	5. A Trip To Hogsmeade

Chapter 5

After a lovely afternoon drinking tea and 'eating' rock cakes with Hagrid, Hermione headed back to her dormitory to gather her things in order to go to the library and begin her extra potions work. She had only roughly read through the notes, but there was a lot of work to do. Hermione supposed it would take her all year, with all her other homework on top. Still, it would help in the long run.

On her way to the library, Professor McGonagall approached Hermione.

"Miss Granger, could I borrow you for a moment?" she asked.

"Yes of course Professor," answered Hermione. "I was on my way to the library to study, but that won't be a problem".

"Well I'm glad some people are starting the year off properly" she smirked. "What are you working on?"

"Extension work for potions. Professor Snape gave it to me."

"Indeed?" remarked Professor McGonagall, "Helping a Gryffindor." She chuckled, "I do believe he has forgotten his principles."

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall into her office.

"Miss Granger, I need you and Mr Malfoy to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow on some school business. I would do it myself, but Professor Dumbledore has me engaged in other duties. I'm afraid there is quite a list of errands, I trust you will be capable of completing them. I've reminded Mr Malfoy of his duties as Head Boy, and I'm sure you can both put rivalry aside for one afternoon."

'Yeah I can, dunno about him though', thought Hermione.

-----------------

"About time Granger." Sneered Draco Malfoy as Hermione walked down the staircase into the Great Hall. "I've been waiting for ages."

"I'm not any more happy about this than you Malfoy, let's go."

Hermione and Malfoy made their way to the gates of the school, and walked up the road towards Hogsmeade. Hermione attempted conversation to pass the time,

"How were your holidays Malfoy?" she asked.

"It doesn't concern you Mudblood. And I don't want to hear about yours – cracking onto Weasley isn't my idea of entertainment."

"Oh grow up, I have not cracked onto Ron." Hermione answered "I was just trying to be nice."

"Don't waste your breath. Let's just get this list done as soon as we can. I want some time to go the pub."

"We're on Hogwarts business!" Answered Hermione, "we can't just go and drink!"

"Correction Granger. You _won't_ drink. We're of age and we have permission to be in Hogsmeade. You can go back without me if you want, I'm staying."

Hermione was fuming by the time they got to Hogsmeade. Soon they were getting down on the list of things to do. Hermione had sent Draco off to Dervish and Banges, while she went to the post office to owl a package to her parents. Draco came back with a large package in his arms.

"Right Malfoy, that's it – I just wanna go to Honeydukes, then we can go back to the castle."

"I'm still having my drink Granger." Replied Malfoy.

"Fine. You go to the Three Broomsticks and I'll meet you there. I can't carry all this back by myself."

When Hermione got to the Three Broomsticks, there was no sign of Malfoy. Hermione waited for him over a butterbeer, but still no sign of him.

'Oh god.' She thought. 'He wouldn't'.

Sure enough, she found Draco talking to a sneaky character in the Hog's Head. He'd obviously had a good few firewhiskey's by now, he was talking loudly and the Hogwarts packages lay forgotten in the corner.

"Drac…!"

"Piss off Granger" Malfoy spat as he turned around "either go to the castle and leave me be, or have a drink."

------------------

Severus Snape turned around as he heard a raucous up at the bar. There stood Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, obviously drunk. Snape excused himself from the table he was at and approached the two students.

"Granger, Draco, I believe your conditions of release for today did not involve a visit to the Hog's Head" Snape sneered.

"Professor! I didn't… It was Malfoy! I couldn't carry everything myself!"

Snape looked over at the forgotten packages Draco had left in the corner. His eyes narrowed.

"Get back to the school now!" He whispered forcefully. "This was not the point of your day! And you've just left everything forgotten. What if it had been something important!"

"Professor… I…" slurred Draco. "I'm of age… just a drink… Not a problem"

"Just go Draco. Before I have to take points from my own house." And with that, Snape left the Hog's Head with his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione and Draco wandered back up to the school, bickering the whole way. Hermione couldn't believe Snape hadn't just punished them, but she couldn't help but think he'd have a grudge going for a while. On Hermione anyway, Draco had the safety of being a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that.

Snape approached them again when they got to the Entrance Hall.

"Malfoy, back to the common room before you make a fool of yourself. And don't let McGonagall see you. I'll never hear the end of it." Draco threw Hermione his share of the packages and wandered of, sneering.

"And Granger." Snape added. "Detention. Tomorrow night in my office."

Hermione opened her mouth, but shut it again. Not eager to extend her punishment. She stormed off to Dumbledore's office, trying to carry everything.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Dumbledore greeted as he answered the door. He cleared his desk with a swish of his wand so Hermione could put everything on top. "I trust you took some time for yourself as well?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye,

"Draco more so, Professor." Answered Hermione bluntly as she left the office, still angry with Snape.

-------------

Hermione spent the next hour with Ron and Harry in the common room, ranting about Draco, Draco, Snape, and Draco. She couldn't believe Snape had given her a detention. She'd actually begun to think he wasn't half bad, or at least not as bad as everybody else thought. Anyone who gave her permission to the restricted section was worth it as far as she was concerned. Unfortunately though, she hadn't had time to do any homework that day – so further indulgence into restricted books would have to wait.


End file.
